1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to supports for cylindrical objects and more particularly to structures for supporting cylindrical objects with their axes oriented in a roughly horizontal aspect.
2. Related Art
Cylindrical objects are frequently used to store and transport materials. These objects, which include storage tanks, barrels, casks, drums, etc., are particularly suited for storing liquids and pressurized gases. Scuba tanks and propane tanks are examples of storage tanks used to store compressed gas and transport it to where it is needed.
One of the challenges inherent in the use of a cylindrical object lies in the difficulty in securing it during storage or transportation. It is often advantageous to store or transport a cylindrical object on its side, i.e., with its axis in a roughly horizontal direction. However, due to its cylindrical nature the object may tend to roll in this configuration if not properly secured. The movement of the tank may cause it to collide with other objects, causing damage to the tank itself or to the object that it hits. This is especially true when a cylindrical object is transported by motor vehicle because frequent changes in speed and direction may precipitate or intensify rolling. Additionally, the contents of the cylindrical object are often pressurized and sometimes combustible and damage to the tank due to collision may cause an explosion or other potentially dangerous situations. For the above reasons, it is necessary that cylindrical objects be secured during transport and storage.
A number of systems for securing a cylindrical object have been developed in the past, but none adequately addresses the problem. Each of the following patents are hereby incorporated by reference. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,083 issued on Nov. 26, 1985 to Carter for an invention entitled “Scuba Tank Positioner,” which describes a ring-shaped band attached to a flat plate that is fixedly mounted to a fixed structure. While this positioner will secure a cylindrical object, it has several disadvantages. First, although the positioner is adjustable, the adjustment is described as “slight,” meaning that the positioner will only hold containers of a limited range of sizes. Second, the base member must be fixedly mounted, meaning that if the tank is moved from place to place, a base member must be mounted in each place. This permanently mounted base member takes up space even when the tank positioner is not being used in that location. Additionally, there are places where one may not want or be able to permanently mount the base member, and thus the positioner could not be used in these locations. Third, because the base member is in one piece it may not serve to secure the tank on uneven ground. Thus the “Scuba Tank Positioner” is limited in its usefulness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,733 issued on May 10, 1983 to Rodgers for “Freight Cradle with Replaceable Deformable Cushioning Insert” describes another apparatus for securing an object during transport. This cradle includes two or more parallel bearers each having two upright arms defining a U-shaped groove to receive a cushioning pad and longitudinal members connecting the parallel bearers. Although this cradle can carry an object, it also has several drawbacks. Even though the cradle may be disassembled, the parallel bearers and the longitudinal members are large and difficult to store. Additionally, the parallel bearers are not adjustable, limiting the size of objects that may be held. Furthermore, although the cradle does not have to be permanently mounted, its one-piece design may limit its use on uneven surfaces. These drawbacks limit the usefulness of the “Freight Cradle with Replaceable Deformable Cushioning Insert.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,991 issued on Apr. 17, 1984 to Levens for “Cradle for Stowing Cylindrical Tank” describes another apparatus for use with a cylindrical object. The cradle comprises a pair of upstanding yokes connected by a central I-beam for holding a cylindrical tank. However, this cradle also has its limitations. First, the cradle has limited adjustment capability, making it useless for cylindrical objects outside a narrow range of size. Second, the cradle is relatively large and may be difficult to store. Finally, the cradle apparatus is in one piece, making it unusable on uneven surfaces.
These prior devices suffer from a number of drawbacks, namely they are not portable, are not adjustable, are difficult to store, or will not function correctly on uneven ground. In view of the foregoing, a new support system is needed in the art that addresses the problems of the related art.